cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:New Pacific Order
Repeated Vandalism NPO's page is again being targeted for vandalism, this time framing, or at least pointing at, the NADC. The vandals have, as well, marked the NPO's page for "speedy deletion." flag I changed the main NPO flag to a version without lens flare. I'm not NPO, so if that offends anyone just go to Image:NPOFlag.png and revert my update. --CirrusOfMalla 21:58, 31 May 2007 (UTC) random talk This is greatmagnus here, and I am not trying to update this wiki. The NPO wiki is pretty out of date. You can edit it if you want. Just stay NPOV (no pun intended). Bakunin's Dream 10:53, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Why doesn't this article talk about the war the NPO lost? :Because noone talked about it, feel free to do so. All factual information about the NPO should be present, but it should be expressed in an unbiased manner. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 01:16, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::im not sure Lakes 06:44, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Forums Does the NPO have a forum? If so, maybe put the link here? 142.167.117.172 18:13, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Adding. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 18:51, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Template:Alliance_infobox I'm going to be changing this page to use the infobox listed above when I get a chance, if there are any ideas for changes to the infobox, let me know. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:39, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalized This page was vandalized on April 12th by 71.244.7.152 and possibly 86.152.132.31. I have fixed it. -Imperial Rome (I am 76.173.68.215 23:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) and I did not vandalize this wiki, I only restored it) This page was vandalized sometime before Sept. 12 2007. The Legion article had been renamed NPO, so I switched it back. JTBeowulf 16:56, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Editors Me (User:lowdown) and heo have been put in charge of maintaining this wiki by NPO. Please do not make any major changes without asking one of us. :I'm also now watching this page due to the amount of vandalism it's received by people using the GPA's name. Hopefully we can help limit the amount of vandalism and help limit the amount of down-time extending from it. Salpta 11:09, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Infobox I have created a larger and more formal infobox for the NPO. Therefore, unnecessary information, such as current leaders, was erased and put into the new infobox (User:Franklin2) 10:21 pm, 5 September 2007 Also Note: *Please note that all contributions to Cyber Nations Wiki may be edited, altered, or removed by other contributors, and are released under the GNU Free Doc License. If you do not want your writing to be edited mercilessly, then don't submit it here. You do not own any contributions or articles, and anyone may edit any unprotected page. Initiative and Treaties Have made some necessary adjustments to the "active" and "canceled" treaties and took out the ones that the NPO recently canceled from their Foreign Relations Section of the Info Box. --Franklin2 18:17, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Advisor of NPO Page If any questions or concerns come up about this page. Please feel free to contact Donut. Donut has been tasked with the maintaince and management of the NPO's interests on the CN Wiki. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 23:28, 4 October 2007 (UTC) NPO Bias/Neutral Point of View *The New Pacific Order (NPO) has consistently been one of the most successful and powerful alliances in Cybernations since its founding in January 2006 . Based upon the teachings of Francoism, The New Pacific Order has continuously excelled in war, economy, and diplomacy and dominates the Red Trading Sphere. *The Diplomatic Corps also has Military and Economic Advisers who help our allies implement Pacifican-style techniques to have our allies be as strong and efficient as we are. *Its members will be examples in pacifican behaviour and conduct and the art of economic excellence. *In this way a new feeling of unity and comraderie will awake that no alliance has ever experienced before. Pacifica will be the most wonderful place to be. *Once you have proven yourself you will be invited to the hallowed halls by a Centurion and things will be taken from there. *'Continuous use of We, Our, You....' *The Pacifican Military is widely seen as the strongest in the Cyberverse and is unparalleled in size and power. Franklin2 05:18, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : I have tried to address some of your concerns... although for example: *The New Pacific Order (NPO) has consistently been one of the most successful and powerful alliances in Cybernations since its founding in January 2006 . Based upon the teachings of Francoism, The New Pacific Order has continuously excelled in war, economy, and diplomacy and dominates the Red Trading Sphere. :: The NPO has been consistent. It is one of the most successful and powerful alliances in the game, and has been consistently. I'll give you the 'excelled' point. Maybe change to 'been successful'. The NPO does dominate the red trading sphere... Esus 00:29, 14 November 2007 (UTC) This article needs to be rewritten in some aspects concerning NPOV. I'll be in contact with the NPO's wiki team --Hawk 11 13:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The Great War Contrary to what continues to be corrected in the war info box, it was not a stalemate. On the 1st of August 2006 the war ended on specific terms which did not favor the NPO. It was a clear defeat. Emperor of the NPO, Ivan Moldavi apologised via TrotskysRevenge to LUE along with the Emperor of the NpO, Electron_Sponge. This is not supposed to be an NPO propaganda page (even though in it's current state it CLEARLY is) it should be filled with factual information, even if it is not favorable to the NPO. --Franklin2 16:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :It absolutely was a stalemate. The entire world fought us, they demanded we disband, they demanded we pay reps, they demanded we accept a Viceroy, they demanded all manner of terms and the NPO fought back. In the end, the only "victory" they got out of the NPO was something that cost the NPO nothing. When tallying up the war gains and losses, you cannot put an apology down in the gains column. Furthermore, we did a hell of a lot more damage that we took, we never fell lower in the ranks than any of the CoaLUEition, Legion only was above us for a couple weeks meaning our repair mechanisms were clearly left virtually untouched by the war leaving us in a good strategic position. If the end of the war cost us nothing and gained them nothing, it was a draw, or a stalemate. Z'ha'dum 00:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll trust the ODN wiki-team manager to worry about his own wiki and let our own wiki team worry about ours. As Z'ha'dum has clarified, the war was in fact a stalemate, leave it at that and go back to fixing the ODN wiki. --Hawk11 13:21, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :: I believe Z'ha'dum's explanation was good enough and your comment was rather unnecessary. His concerns are 100% valid no matter what supposed wiki team he is on. This wiki is in no way yours and the ODN one is in no way his as anyone has the ability to edit them. I have taken the liberty to change it to disputed with an asterisk by it and an explanation on the bottom explaining which each side says to try and make it more fair to all and to show each side of the "story". Lol pie 17:28, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Foundation Date It is impossible for the CN NPO to be founded on 9/01/2003 because the game did not exist then. Let's remember that this is for the CN NPO, not the NationStates NPO. --Franklin2 16:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :It is a direct carry over from NS, we celebrate the NS history, it is a product of the work of the same people of NS. The fact this branch of the NPO was founded in January '06 does not change the fact the NPO itself was founded when we said it was. Z'ha'dum 00:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Does part of the CN universe include the NS universe? Otherwise having a CN Alliance on Planet Bob claim to exist before planet Bob existed doesn't make sense. Statalyzer 15:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah as far as these records go, it should the CN formation date. Marshdonia 15:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Same as other alliances like LUE, GOONS and similar have noted their origins and some indeed their formation from other places, and of course predating CN, so does the NPO also claim the same right. --Koona 06:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Well, it all depends on whether the Wiki should be written to be in-character or out-of-character. I think out-of-character information on alliances should be permitted, since otherwise pertinent information would be excluded (the origins of various "invasion" alliances, the Norway Incident, etc.). I do however think that listing the foundation date as a NationStates alliance in the infobox is out of place. Perhaps mark the CN founding date with an asterisk and note its prior existence in the "notes" field? ♦ Vinzent Zeppelin (talk) 06:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Nothing seems to have been done to this, despite its clear lack of relevance to Cyber Nations. This is the CYBER NATIONS Wiki, not the NS Wiki, therefore all information regarding founding date and founder should be reflective of that. This information needs to be changed. Jonathan Brookbank 05:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with Brookbank, by all means mention that the Order came from NS and it existed in that game. But the date NPO's 'exodus' from NS into Cybernations should be counted as it founding date within CN. --Jinman 14:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) History A history needs to be added to the NPO page